Cuenta Cuentos
by Cachestownn
Summary: Él, el cuenta cuentos de la Biblioteca de Forks. Ella una simple estudiante de Lengua Española. ¿Qué los une? La lectura... Pasen y vean AU


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia.  
_  
 **CuentaCuentos**  
 **  
**

Me encontraba por enésima vez suspirando mientras la miraba, ella se encontraba enfrascada en un libro como tantas otras veces. Era tan hermosa, tan… ella.

Hacía quince minutos que había terminado de leer " _La Sirenita_ " para los niños de la Biblioteca, y ahora me encontraba en una de las mesas de estudio tratando de hacer la tarea de Lengua española. Pero no podía, no con ella en el mismo espacio que yo nublando todos mis pensamientos.

Isabella, Bella, como le gustaba que la llamasen sus amigos. Era una muchacha de veintiún años que estudiaba Literatura Inglesa en la Universidad de Seattle, al igual que yo. Es preciosa, pensé mientras miraba su largo cabello caoba oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un chocolate que quitaba el aliento, y que nada tenían de aburridas aquellas perlas café. Era la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, Charles Swan.

¿Cómo sabía tanto de ella? Simple, la amaba desde que tenía memoria. Hacía, casi cuatro años que ella vino al pueblo y desde allí no he podido apartar mi mirada de ella.

Era el sueño de todo chico, preciosa, simpática, graciosa, inteligente e independiente. Estaba tan absorto en ella que no supe que mi hermano estaba aquí hasta que lo oí hablar:

-Eddy, cierra la boca se te escapan las babas.- Le pegué un manotazo mientras lo callaba.

-Shh, idiota. No grites, te va a oír. Emmett bufó y dijo:

-No te vendría mal que me escuche, ¿Hace cuanto que estas detrás de ella? ¿Dos, tres años tal vez?.

Mis mejillas se colorearon cual quinceañera enamorada: -Eso a ti no te importa, dije. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros: -Necesitas una mano, con los chicos ya sabemos qué haremos.

Mis ojos se agrandaron considerablemente: -¿Qué? No, ¡No! De ninguna jodida manera. No se meterán en esto. - ¿Jasper, Rosalie y él en un plan para acercarme a Bella? Eso jamás acabaría bien. Seguí negando con la cabeza.- Estás loco, olvídenlo.

 **Dos semanas después…**

Y aquí me encontraba, en el campus de la universidad sentado en el banco que Bella siempre usaba para leer. Esperándola…

-¡Eddie ya viene! ¡Ya viene!- Escuché a Emmett por el auricular de mi oído. Se escucharon ruidos de movimiento y habló Rosalie, la novia mi hermano.- Es tu oportunidad Edward, hazte el desinteresado. Despéinate el pelo, ¡Eso te hace sensual!.-  
Se escuchó un "¿Y cómo sabes tu eso?" Por parte de mi hermano, y las risas de Jasper en el fondo. Más ruido. – Sólo sé tu mismo Eddie, -Habló el rubio hermano de mi cuñada- eso funcionará. Cuando Bella sea tuya, preséntame a su amiga la pequeña. Es taan preciosa dijo y suspiró.

Rodé los ojos, ¿En qué me metí?

 **Bella POV**

Caminaba sin prestarle atención a nadie, perdida en las páginas del último libro que leía. La historia de amor de Eleanor & Park era mucho más atrayente que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera estar delante de mis ojos. Sin prestar mucha atención me senté en mi banco favorito del campus de la universidad sin detenerme a mirar a quien tenía al lado.

La historia era maravillosa, a pesar de que mi vida amorosa era casi nula… ¿Casi? Bueno, mejor dicho inexistente, amaba el romance. Y amaba más aun leerlo, podría pasarme una noche entera con una buena historia de amor en mis manos.

En el final de uno de los capítulos levanté la vista y descubrí al chico que tenía al lado mirándome fijamente. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y enseguida cambié de rumbo mi mirada, avergonzada por el intercambio.

No. Lo. Podía. Creer. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado.

Ese chico era el más bello de todo el jodido campus. Poseía una melena color bronce con pequeños toques dorados, unos ojos color verde agua y una sonrisa digna de cualquier modelo televisivo. Eso sin mencionar su cuerpo, un cuerpo bastante trabajado. Si bien no tenía demasiados músculos, tenía los necesarios para hacer babear a cualquier chica.

Sentí una mirada en mi, que estaba segura de dónde provenía. Moví un poco mi cabeza para que mis cabellos caobas taparan mis mejillas. Estúpida timidez, maldije en mi interior.

Pero ¿Quién podría culparme? El chico era un jodido Adonis griego. Y no me malinterpreten… No soy tan superficial como para fijarme solo en la apariencia, Edward era un chico con un corazón de oro. Él trabajaba como voluntario en el asilo de Forks y leía en la Biblioteca central para los niños.

¿Cómo lo sabía? Yo prácticamente vivía en la Biblioteca. Y él era bastante conocido allí. Cada tarde el cuentacuentos más caliente de todo Forks hacía su aparición por allí. Llenando la sala de lecturas con niños, hermanas mayores calenturientas y hasta a veces madres cuarentonas en busca de "un poco de aire fresco", palabras de mi madre, no mías. El chico era toda una atracción en sí mismo.

Yo por mi parte me limitaba a mirarlo desde mi rincón entre libros, desde lejos. Me reía con sus muecas al leer y me derretía con sus muestras de afecto a los más pequeños.

Si, estaba total y completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, el chico de oro de Forks. Como lo llamaban todos.

Y como no podía ser de otra forma tomé mis cosas y sin pensarlo me levanté de allí espantada.

Como toda cobarde.

Mientras aceleraba mis pasos hacía la entrada más próxima para alejarme de sus ojos. Me di cuenta de algo.

-¡Mi libro! ¡Mi libro!- Dije. Frenéticamente comencé a revolver el contenido de mi mochila intentando encontrar mi nuevo tomo de la historia de la pelirroja Eleanor pero no lo conseguí. -¡Rayos!- Había sido un regalo de Alice, mi mejor amiga. Me mataría si supiera que lo perdí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces giré mis pasos para volver hacía donde había estado, pero al hacerlo me choqué con algo… o alguien mejor dicho. Caí de culo al piso.

-Mierda.- Mascullé. Y luego en voz más alta, mientras me paraba dije:- Discúlpame, ¿Estás bien?- Levanté la vista para encontrarme con una mirada esmeralda.

-No te preocupes, la que se ha caído eres tú. Dime, ¿Cómo estás?- Su voz era ochenta veces más caliente de cerca. Era aterciopelada y dulce. _Hipnotizante_.

Parece que estuve unos instantes atontada entre su mirada y su voz, porque me miró con preocupación. Estaba por volver a hablar, supongo que para repetir la pregunta, pero no lo pude averiguar ya que le dije:

-S-si, si. Estoy bien.- Continuamos mirándonos fijamente. Creo que si en ese instante se acababa el mundo yo no me daría cuenta. Es más, podría estar Matthew Daddario bailando en tanga frente a mis narices que tampoco me enteraría, y que me maten si Mattew Daddario en tanga no sería un espectáculo digno de ver.

Edward parpadeó un par de veces espabilando y volvió a hablar: -Esto es tuyo.- Me entregó mi libro de Eleanor & Park, y nuestras manos chocaron accidentalmente. Sentí una corriente abrazadora recorrerme desde la punta de mis dedos pasando por todo mi ser. Saqué mis manos rápidamente tomando el libro y no pude evitar agradecerle, me había salvado de la duende de mi amiga.

-Gracias. Es muy importante para mí. Abracé el libro en mi pecho. El me dio una sonrisa ladina preciosa y dijo:

-No es nada Bella.  
Le sonreí, ¡Esperen! ¿Qué? Me congelé en mi lugar, sin poder creerlo le pregunté:

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Su cara se puso de varios matices rojos. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y refregó su rostro antes de volver a emitir palabra.

Algo detrás de él me llamó la atención, el arbusto más cercano a nosotros se movía. Unos segundos después un chico musculoso se paró con una mano en su cabeza y la otra haciendo gestos de indignación. Parece que estaba gritándole a alguien. Edward siguió mi mirada y al mirarlo casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas. Una rubia despampanante se paró al lado del grandote y lo tomó de la oreja jalándolo con ella al suelo.

-Mierda.-Dijo Edward. Se giró hacía mi de nuevo tratando de tapar mi vista hacía los árboles. Lo miré ceñuda e iba a preguntarle si vio eso, pero lo que dijo a continuación me dejó sin habla. –Umm, porquemegustas.  
Creí que me estaba quedando sorda, es decir… ¿Quién en la tierra creería algo así?  
\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?.- Edward (quién no sé como lo hizo) se puso aún más rojo y balbuceó.- Megustasbella..

 **Bien, ustedes dirán… ¿Continúa o le doy un final? Sugerencias, tomates, rosas, todo es bienvenido.**

 **¡Abrazo enorme!**  
 **Cachestown.**


End file.
